Batman (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
Summary Batman is a playable character and the main protagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave and Mansion are featured as Stages within the game. Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City, only child to Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the latest descendant in the city's generationally prominent and wealthy Wayne family. One night, after seeing a rousing adventure film, the Wayne family exited the theater through an alleyway and was confronted by a street mugger. When Thomas tried to stop the mugger from stealing his wife's pearl necklace, he shot both Thomas and his wife right in front of 8-year old Bruce's eyes. Running away in fear of what he had done, the mugger was never brought to justice. On that very night, on the street stained with his parents' blood, young Bruce made a vow to rid Gotham of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He swore that what happened to him would never happen to anyone else again. Using his unnaturally strong will and his family's extensive wealth, he spent the next 10-12 years traveling the world, seeking out the best minds in martial arts, criminology, escapology, disguise, and the craft of detecting. He toned his body and mind to the peak of human physical and mental perfection. Upon his return to Gotham, after an unsuccessful first night as a crime fighter, he sat in his father's study as a bat burst through the window. From his teachings, he remembered that criminals are superstitious and cowardly. Adopting the frightening image of the creature that had ominously come to him, he would strike terror into the hearts of those who committed evil in his domain. It was this symbol that brought about the birth of the Batman. After being betrayed by long time friend Superman, (the latter of whom asked the former to be the godfather to his child) who was drugged by The Joker, Batman was forced to go underground and form the Insurgency. His only goal is to end the High Councilor’s tyrannical rule of Earth. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown by himself,' 6-A' via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 30s to his early 40s Classification: Human, Vigilante, Leader of the Insurgency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Strategist and Tactician, Master Detective, Preparation, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Limited Flight (Via his cape), Acrobatics, Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Bombs), Summoning and Vehicular Mastery (Can call out the Batwing and the Batmobile), Limited Animal Manipulation (Can summon bats), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic devices), Electricity Manipulation (Via Tasers), Power Nullification (Gold Kryptonite has the power to completely nullify Kryptonian's powers to the point they lost them forever), Fear Manipulation (With Kryptonite-infused Fear Toxin), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Via telepathic inhibitors and sheer will, is able to resist to Gorilla Grodd's psychic powers) Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown by himself (One of the best fighter in the Injustice series. Superior to Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson and is on par with Red Hood and Ra's Al Ghul. Defeated Deathstroke. Overpowered and defeated Aquaman and Black Adam without being enhanced. Somehow defeated Wonder Woman), Continent level via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor (Defeated Wonder Woman) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ Combat Reactions and Reflexes (Can react to punches and attacks from superpowered beings like Aquaman and Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown by himself (Can easily harm the likes of Robin and superpowered beings like Aquaman or Wonder Woman while not enhanced), Continent Class via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor (Defeated Wonder Woman) Durability:''' '''Unknown by himself (Easily endured attacks from Damian. Managed to resist against beings like Aquaman and Black Adam), Continent level via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor (Endured Wonder Woman's and Superman's attacks) Stamina:''' Very High Range:' Standard melee range, several meters via weapons, higher with vehicules '''Standard Equipment:' Utility Belt, Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Grappling Gun, Taser, Kryptonite, Gold Kryptonite dagger, various suits like his Powered Armor Intelligence:''' Genius. Batman is a master of strategy and an incredibly skilled fighter who mastered almost every martial arts style known, and trained his mind to solve any problem. He possess extremely vast knowledge in science, technology, combat tactics and is not above fighting dirty and tricking his enemies to counter them. In addition of his numerous skills, his most powerful weapon is his absolute determination and his dedication to defeat his enemies, even if it would cause his death. '''Weaknesses: Normal human weakness but has survived situations that would have killed any other human being. Is rather arrogant and hypocrite about what his own responsibility in Metropolis's destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tasers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and jumps out of the way as the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. * 'Bat of Gotham: '''Batman tackles his opponent, attaching a gadget that lifts them into the path of the Batwing, which pulls them straight up before turning and diving. The Batwing fires a machine gun at the opponent before hitting them with a missile, sending them crashing to the ground. ''(IJ2)